New Year, New Hermione
by lilymalfoy7
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year, Hermione is no longer the innocent bookworm she used to be, and she is sure as hell ready to let everyone know. *Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

I was never like the other girls in our year. My hair was always wild and my clothes were always too big. Not any more. The summer before our seventh year, my hair grew out so that it was no longer curly and untamed, it cascaded in long waves down my back, the sun turning it to gold. I decided to get my teeth straightened and whitened. My chest, hips, and ass filled out, giving me the hourglass figure that I had wanted for so long. I met Kasey this summer, although she's a Muggle, she forced me to change my entire wardrobe.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, happy with my appearance. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight fitted red crop top with a low v-neck that showed off my impressive DD-cup breasts and ended just above my belly button. Slipping into my black heels, I grabbed my trunk and headed down the stairs. I was looking forward to going back but I didn't exactly want to see Harry or Ron. I had been avoiding them for most of the summer after Ron decided that I wasn't good enough and ran of with Lav-Lav. Those two made me sick.

I hugged my mom goodbye and strode off towards the platform, trunk in tow. With a smirk on my face I strode towards the train, hearing all of the whispers and feeling people's eyes on me. One gaze felt more heated than the rest and when I turned that way, my thighs clenched together with desire and I felt myself heating up down there. There stood none other than Draco Malfoy himself with the most dominant look on his face that I had ever seen, making me want him to take me right here on the platform. And from the way his eyes never left me, I knew he wanted to do it. Instead, I turned and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

Finding myself an empty compartment, I sat down in the window seat and rubbed my thighs together feeling my thong rub deliciously against my soaked heat. I hung my head back and let out a long moan. Looking back up I froze, seeing Draco in the doorway with dark eyes and the same dominant stance, sending another wave of arousal straight to my core.

"M-Malfoy…" My voice came out as a moan, instead of the question I had wanted it to be. Impossibly, his eyes darkened even more and he stepped into the compartment, crossing it slowly to stand directly in front of me. Bending down so close to me that I could feel his breath ghosting over my pulse point, coming up to my ear, his lips barely brushing my neck as he spoke, "I think you should be punished…" I groaned softly, unintentionally leaning my head to the side to give him more room, "From now on, you won't be dressing so provocatively… Unless I ask you to of course… " He growled deep in his throat, "And nobody but me is allowed to touch you. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes…" I could feel my wetness starting to spread from my thong, to my thighs. "W-What did you mean when you said you wanted me to be p-punished?"

"I'm glad you asked." Before I knew it, he had sat down next to me and pulled me over his lap so that my ass was dangling in the air. He reached underneath me and unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs to my knees, running a finger up my slit and letting out a growl at how wet I was. I could feel my juices running down my inner thighs. Slowly he pulled down my thong so that I was completely exposed to him.

"Now, tell me why you are being punished."

"Because I was dressed provocatively without your permission."

I gasped in shock as i felt his hand descend roughly onto my left cheek. After the shock and humiliation subsided I bit back a moan as heat rushed to my lower region. How can I be enjoying this? I can't be letting him do this to me, but it feels so good.

"Only address me as Master or Sir when we are alone." He was quiet for a moment and i realized he was expecting a response.

"Yes… M-Master.."

"Good girl. Now i want you to count for me." His husky voice sounded in my ear and a moment later there was a hard slap on the same spot as before.

"Ooh.. o-one." And then another, and another. When we finally got to ten I was panting like a dog in heat. The pressure was too much and I tried to grind down on his lap but he stopped me. "You are not to come. Do you understand, do not come."

"Yes Master… Please Master let me come." The pressure between my legs was building with every slap, my nerves exploding with sensations new to me. This is so wrong… "AH, ei-eighteen." I was shaking now, it was too much.

"Hermione, on three, you're going to come for me. Understand?"

"Y-yes sir." I moaned, loudly. "nineteen.." My ass cheeks were now burning, and I could see a small puddle forming on the floor from my juices dripping off the seat.

"One… two…" he moved his leg up so that my knees separated slightly. He delivered the final slap directly, and as hard as he could, on my gushing pussy, "three, cum for me Hermione." And I did. Practically screaming as my orgasm ripped through me, so many times harder than ever before and all he had done was slap me. I swear I'm going to dress like a stripper to classes if it means that he'll do that again.

As my orgasm ended, and i felt how wet his leg and and my thighs were, my face turned as red as a tomato. I gulped and slowly looked up.

"So, did you learn your lesson?" He drawled.

"Y-yeah." He delivered a sharp smack to my sensitive clit.

"Yes what?" He whispered huskily, rubbing my clit in small circles and suddenly smacking me hard.

"OOOH YES SIR!" I screamed. And he chuckled knowing that my reply had nothing to do with his question. He continued this pattern for a while, rubbing me slowly and teasingly and then hitting me. HARD. The blows only got harder each time. I was panting hard, glistening with sweat, begging for more.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

" _OOOH YES SIR!" I screamed. And he chuckled knowing that my reply had nothing to do with his question. He continued this pattern for a while, rubbing me slowly and teasingly and then hitting me. HARD. The blows only got harder each time. I was panting hard, glistening with sweat, begging for more_.

"What the HELL is going on in here?!" I looked up in shock at the open compartment door, knowing that my wet pussy and bright red ass were visible to none other than Ron Weasley

"R-ron." I stuttered. I was in complete shock. The man who had broken my heart was now staring at my freshly spanked ass and pussy… Hearing Draco growl I realized that I hadn't moved and he was mad that Ron was seeing me like this. "Shit." I quickly climbed off his lap, sliding my pants up in the process, proceeding to sit next to Draco hissing a little at my sore ass.

"Hermione what the hell are you doing with Malfoy? I leave you and you run to HIM? I always thought you were a whore, and spanking? Really Hermione? What the hell happened to you?" He yelled, the tips of his ears flushing. I swallowed the lump in my throat and focused on the anger.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you? You. Left. Me. That means you don't get a say in what I do anymore. So until you pull your head out of your ass, don't talk to me again!" I leaned into Draco, looking for support. He pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around my waist humming softly in my ear.

"Someday you're going to come to me begging to take you back after he leaves you for another one of his conquests." With that, he turned and left. Tears welled up in my eyes and I buried my face in Draco's chest, fighting them back. I wasn't about to cry over that asshole.

When I pulled back, I decided to torture him a bit, "Thank you Sir…" His eyes darken almost immediately, and he pushed me against the compartment door harshly, ripping my arms above my head. He growled lowly in my ear, pushing himself close to me, shoving his already hard cock against my heat through my pants. Grinding his hips into mine slowly, he sucked and bit at my neck. Throwing my head back I succumbed to him completely, feeling the wetness growing in my panties. I groaned loudly when he pulled my earlobe into his mouth and bit down hard enough to leave a mark. I retaliated, pushing back against him harder, "More…" I moaned quietly in his ear.

With that he pulled back, "We're here." He sounded way too collected for my liking, especially after leaving me hanging like that. I pulled my trunk down from the shelf and walked quietly out of the compartment. We were the last ones to reach the carriages, so we had one all to ourselves.

He stared out the window, and I thought I'd get my revenge on him for leaving me like that. I slowly slid out of my seat onto the floor and settled myself between his legs. Grasping his length in my hand I squeezed, earning a groan from him. I made quick work of his pants and soon had his hardness in my hands. I tasted the very tip, sucking lightly. Without warning I plunged him deep into my mouth, taking him all the way in. I could feel him sliding down my throat. **Damn he's huge! He's already at the back of my mouth and he's not even halfway in…** I pushed him all the way down my throat, having always been good at deepthroating, I swallowed around him slowly, causing him to growl loudly and wind his hands into my hair, forcing my head, fucking my throat. I could hear the saliva squelching in my mouth as he pounded into my mouth harder and harder with each thrust. And I loved it. I loved the way he used me for his own pleasure. I slipped my skirt and panties off, unbuttoning my shirt. I wanted to give him the perfect view. I took my bra off as well.

I was still, letting him use me, wearing nothing and making a puddle on the floor with my arousal. **I think this is the most turned on I've ever been…** My face was red and my jaw was killing me from being forced open by his huge length… I felt him reaching all the way down my throat to where my chest started, imagining how good he would feel inside me.

"You like when I force my hard cock down your slutty throat don't you? I bet it turns you on to feel my cock slide down your throat." He stood up and I moved with him, his cock still buried deep in my mouth. He began to ram his hips into my mouth, his balls slapping me with every pass. I moaned around his cock, it hurt so bad but I loved every second of it. "Your such a whore, you love this don't you? You love that this hurts. Does it hurt?" I nodded my head slightly. "How much on a scale of 1-10? show me." I held up 10 fingers. "Do you want me to stop?" I shook my head no. He growled. "I'm going to cum all over you and you're going to thank me for using you. Is that understood?" I nodded again, moaning loudly. At that he sped up once more, going even deeper, if that was possible… His balls were hitting me so hard that it hurt and I slipped my fingers down to rub my clit… "Stop hermione, your orgasms belong to me." He smacked me in the face. I nodded, tears pouring out of my eyes from the amount of force he was putting into his thrusts. "shit hermione. Lay back I want to cover you with my cum." As I lay on the floor , I watched him rub his cock a few times before streams of cum exploded, all over my tits, face, and stomach. He wasn't done though, it continued to come until my entire chest was covered.

I lay there in a puddle of my own arousal and his cum for what seemed like forever. "Hermione, get dressed." I stared at him in shock. He was going to leave me like this again? He scourgify everything except for my pussy which was still soaked and pocketed my panties. "You won't be needing these." From now on if you wear them without my permission you will be punished understand?"

"Y-yes sir…"

"Good now, I'm starving, what about you?"

When Draco and I walked into the feast next to each other, the entire hall fell silent. After a pause, whispers broke out and I flushed. Glancing over at him, he seemed way too comfortable. He turned to me and leaned down close to my ear. "Room of Requirement. After dinner."

"Yes sir." I whispered. I stood there in the entrance for a moment staring at his back until I realized that everyone's eyes were now on me and i wondered if people could smell my arousal that still hadn't dried on my thighs. I sat down next to Harry who I had been friends with benefits with for most of last year before Ron, and i saw his eyes darken a shade as he saw how swollen my lips were from Draco's merciless pounding. He put one hand on my thigh in a seemingly innocent way. He didn't look at me and I glanced across the hall to Draco and he was focused on his meal so I thought let's see how far this'll go. Harry's hand slowly slid up my leg until he felt the wetness coating my inner thighs and he leaned over to me and growled in my ear, "You're so fucking wet. I bet you're not wearing any panties either you slut."

His words only made me more wet and I could feel my pussy dripping onto the bench. When he had leaned back to a normal distance in a voice loud enough for everyone near us to hear I said, "Oh Harry, you know me so well…"

He groaned softly and slid a finger slowly up my slit, bringing it up and flicking my clit, HARD. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from showing my arousal on my face. I felt him slide two fingers into me easily moving them in and out slowly, teasing me. He continued at this pace until I was about to come. And then he pulled them out. **FUCKING ASSHOLE. First Draco now him?** He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vibrator, casting a sticking charm to it he reached down and stuck it to my clit. **Oh fuck. I hope that this isn't another one of his charms that can only be removed by him…** He snapped his fingers and it turned on, causing me to clench my muscles and squeeze my thighs together, trying to increase the pressure on my clit, without avail. This torture continued for a good two minutes and then Harry snapped his fingers, and i sighed in relief. But it only increased the speed and sent me over the edge immediately, which apparently triggers an even higher setting so for the rest of dinner i was squirming in my seat trying to hide it until i eventually ran out of the hall to the nearest bathroom stall, saying the counter spell.

Of course the spell didn't work. Moaning out loud as it increased its speed again, I locked the stall pulling my clothes off frantically. I turned my wand into a thick, 10 inch dildo and slid it deep into my dripping cunt fucking myself hard, not bothering to keep in my moans as my motions got more hurried. I muttered a charm, making the dildo move on its own, getting faster and faster until it turned into a blur as is squelched loudly in my juices as they sprayed out of my pussy, making a puddle on the floor. "OHHHHHH PLEASE!" I screamed, not caring who heard me, desperately needing to release the constantly tightening coil in my abdomen.

At that moment, the stall door burst open and there stood Professor Snape. "What the bloody he- Miss Granger?"

"Pr-profess- OHHHH" I screamed as I came all over the dildo, feeling the juices spread across my thighs as the vibrator sped up once more, the dildo following suit. As his eyes fixed on the dildo propelling into my pussy, juices flying everywhere, I stared at the huge bulge forming in Snape's pants: "Professor please- MHMM"

Suddenly he grabbed me by the ankles and dragged me out of the stall, throwing me down on the hard floor, the dildo still pumping into my cunt furiously. "Get on your hands and knees." Scrambling to obey, I pointed my ass up in the air, feeling my juices cascade down my legs. I turned my head to look at Snape, but he grabbed my hair roughly and pushed my face to the floor, making me arch my back even more. "Now don't move." His dominant tone sent another wave of arousal to my pussy, making my inner walls clench around the dildo, and i released a loud moan.

"Yes s-sir" I moaned, hearing him unfasten his belt. There was a rustle of clothes behind me as he pulled his robes and pants off, throwing them on the floor next to me. Then it was quiet. "Professor? What are y-OHH" I screamed as his belt slapped across my bare ass, causing my pussy to drip more. He hit me over and over again, harder each time. "OHHH FUCKKK" i screamed as he hit me the hardest he had yet. _What the fuck is wrong with me, why am i so turned on by the pain?_ I could feel my juices spilling down my legs, dripping into a puddle on the floor.

"Look at how wet you are, slut. You like being beaten don't you, slut, your pussy is dripping for me." He growled. "Spread your legs more slut, I want to see that slutty pussy drip for me."

"Mhmm yess sir" I spread my knees and arched my back more, pushing my ass farther in the air. SMACK! "Oh FUCK PROFESSOR" I screamed as he hit me directly on my pussy, grunting with the effort of how hard he hit me. I could feel my abdomen tightening up again and my thighs started to tremble as my need to cum increased. SMACK! "OHHHH SEVERUS!" I moaned loudly as I collapsed on the floor as the dildo fell out of my cunt, cumming all over my thighs, laying in a pile of cum and sweat for the second time that day.

As I lay on the ground panting, Snape stared down at me, "Detention tomorrow night for improper behavior Miss Granger." I faintly heard the door close as my eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
